Grigori
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: "Are ..." Grigori stumbled away. "Are you Inuyasha?""Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked, "Well come on out with it!""Well, My name is Grigori . I'm a half Inu half Wolf demon from the North." He answered holding the jewel shard in his hand to his chest. "My dad told me a long time ago that I would one day marry Inuyasha from the western lands. That's you." he walked forward u
1. Chapter 1

Grigori ran from the bird demon chasing him. He was a half wolf , half dog demon. He was still classified as a Hanyou or half had sharp fangs as teeth, He had long silver hair , with ears sticking up on his head, he had gold eyes, a small nose, with razor sharp claws, he was 199 years old. He was running as fast as he could but a bird demon just kept coming. He wore a black robe pants, with a black long sleeve shirt, with a black robe shirt over it. He wore a sword on his waist called Akuma no Butodan or Banquet of the Demons.

He knew he had an older brother a full wolf demon that was Lord of the North but he'd never met him.

"Demon!" someone yelled, "It's a demon!"

"Yes, I am." Grigori called, his hands up. "My name is Grigori! I mean you no harm! I got lost!"

Two Miko came out of a hut and stared at him. He sat on his hunches.

"You look like a Hanyou." the one in weird clothes gasped.

"I am." he asked, He suddenly sniffed the air. "Oh, no ! Everyone run a bird demon is here!"

Sure enough she arrived everyone began running around trying to fight.

Grigori launched at the demon trying to tear it apart with his claws but was thrown to the ground. He got back up and tried again. He really wasn't one for fighting. He was still a baby by demon standards .

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer." Inuyasha slashed the demon into pieces. A jewel shard fell into his hands. Inuyasha landed in front of him. "Hand it over." the girl in the weird clothes had an arrow pointed at him ready to fire. She was at Inuyasha's side. "I said hand it over."

"Are ..." Grigori stumbled away. "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked, "Well come on out with it!"

"Well, My name is Grigori . I'm a half Inu half Wolf demon from the North." He answered holding the jewel shard in his hand to his chest. "My dad told me a long time ago that I would one day marry Inuyasha from the western lands. That's you." he walked forward uncertainly . When he was close enough he quickly licked Inuyasha's cheek and jumped away quickly covering some distance and was once again sitting on his hunches watching the older demon.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, blankly not bothering to wipe the kiss off. "What are you talking about?"

"The treaty between the Western Lands and Northern Lands." Grigori replied, "I don't really get either. " He shrugged, "But ... I was told you were going to be my mate ever since I was little. " he held his hand with the jewel in it out. "If you say I can at least travel with you then I'll give you this. "

* * *

Inuyasha was regretting his rash decision to say yes that Grigori could come with them. Grigori was nothing more than an excited pup. A pup that was currently sitting beside him licking his cheek to his wound would heal faster.

"So are your robes Fire-Rat robes as well?" the miko in the weird clothes Kagome she'd said her name was, asked. "Uh...Grigori?"

"I have to cleanse Inuyasha's wound. " Grigori growled, at her. And went back to using his small pink tongue to lick Inuyasha's cheek.

"Leave them be, Lady Kagome." Kaede chuckled, "They is being a mated pair. Grigori will lick his mate's wounds when his mate is being hurt. "

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha finally yelled.

"Yes." Grigori smiled at him. The wound had closed. "All done, do you want me to go catch you some food?"

"No." Inuyasha denied. "I caught some fish earlier. " He pointed to where they were cooking over Kaede's fire. Grigori's mouth watered. "When was the last time you ate?"

They all watched Grigori stare down at the floor and blush looking sad.

"I've been on my own for a while now..." Grigori said, " I was alone for a long time before that too. I guess I've always been mostly alone but I'm not really good at hunting or fighting...I was never taught and I always loose fights. If it wasn't for being fast I would have died a long time ago. ..."

"How'd ya get here?" Inuyasha asked, "To the Western Lands I mean."

"Well, people brought me...that is to say guards. I have an older brother he'd the Lord of the North and he's a full wolf demon. We've never met or if we have I was too little to remember. Anyway he ordered his guards to bring me to Lord Sesshomaru so that I could be presented to you , Inuyasha, but we were attacked and I was the only one who survived because I was told to run and I did. I heard you liked to hang out around this village so I headed here to find you." He suddenly looked up smiling again. He licked Inuyasha's cheek again then beamed happily . "But it's okay now because I'm with Inuyasha and Inuyasha will protect me. "

"Ye put a lot of faith in Inuyasha." Kaede said, "I hope ye don't regret it. "

"I wont!" Grigori beamed, happily, then put one of his clawed fingers to his mouth. "May I have one of those?"

"Ye can eat, child. " Kaede said, "Be not afraid. "

Grigori beamed as Kagome handed him a fish on a stick. He bit into it and began eating. Inuyasha sitting next to him doing the same. He was then given a giant Daikon Radish to gnaw on. He was grateful because he had a loose fang. Sure enough after a few bites it came out in the radish. He pulled it out and held it out to Keade .

"Lost it." he said, innocently. "Came out. Put it on Inuyash'a charm."

"Very well." Kaede chuckled. She noted Kagome looked confused, "It is part of ye's mating ritual. " she was working on charm around Inuyasha's neck . She sat back when she was done. "Ye exchange fangs?"

"Yep." Grigori beamed happy that Inuyasha had allowed it. He stared up at the older demon with shining eyes. "When Inuyasha looses his fang he'll give it to me in return. "

Inuyasha noted that this seemed to make Grigori happy. He didn't really know why he allowed it but he guessed it was because he was curious about the boy liking him so much.

"I'm going to bed." he groused standing up. He made to leave the hut only to have Grigori tugging on his sleeve. "I sleep outside. You can come." He got a smile in return. They were soon relaxing on a branch of the sacred tree. Grigori was laying on Inuyasha in Inuyasha's lap long ways his head on Inuyasha's chest. He was sleeping. Inuyasha was holding him and trying to figure out how this had happened. "Well, night then, brat."

he felt a wet tongue on his cheek and sighed to himself. How the hell had he gotten stuck with this puppy who seemed to love him so much?


	2. Chapter 2

They woke to Kagome calling up to them about first aid treatment.

"What's that?" Grigori asked jumping out of the tree and landing on his hunches. "Is it food?"

Kagome sweat dropped and tossed him another Daikon which he instantly began gnawing on. She noted that his fang hadn't grown back yet but was poking out of his gum.

"I don't need it!" Inuyasha called back.

"I was there!" Kagome called to him. "That sword cut through your chest. "

"It did?!" Grigori looked up at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. "Did you not want me to lick your wounds?"

"I don't have any." Inuyasha assured him. The younger demon sniffed looking like he was about to cry. "They already healed. "

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's charm glew and he smashed into the ground. Instantly Grigori was pulling Inuyasha's Robe shirt off to see if he had any wounds.

"Advert ye eyes." Kade's voice said , all three of them looked at her. She was blocking children.

"IT's okay." Grigori told the children and Kaede. "I was just checking to see if Inuyasha was still hurt. " He bounded of Inuyasha. "He's all healed, so it's okay. " he shied away abit before holding his Radish out to them. "Want to share."

"He's funny." One of the girls said, They noticed his ears twitch at that. "Come play with us later."

"Okay." Grigori beamed, waving as they ran off. He went back to his breakfast.

"I tried to tell you." Inuyasha was telling Kagome. " Demons heal faster than humans. Even us half demons. Grigori probably heals faster than I do because he's two halves. "

With that Myoga showed up and they ended up in Kaede's hut.

* * *

Grigori was entranced by hearing about Inuyasha's father.

"That sounds like my Father." he told Inuyasha.

"Cant says I remember." Inuyasha told him.

"That's okay. " Grigori told him. "I don't remember much about my father either."

"What about Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome asked.

Myoga started to talk but Inuyasha stepped on him and walked out saying she was dead. Grigori quickly followed him clinging to his arm.

It was sunset now.

* * *

Grigori and Inuyasha were now sitting in a tree staring up at the moon they could hear Kagome thinking aloud below them when the wind suddenly picked up. They both jumped on to the ground forcing Kagome down as well.

"somethings coming." Inuyasha said, "Can you feel it?"

They looked up to see a carriage coming at them from up in the sky. it landed and a demon got out as they got up off the ground. Kagome stood on one side of Inuyasha and Grigori on the other. It was a full blooded demon.

"Eh..." Grigori said, "You're Lord Sesshomaru."

"Indeed. " the demon eyed him. "and you are another Hanyou?"

"I'm Grigori of the Northern Lands." he said, "I am to be Inuyasha's mate."

"Ah, yes, you were expected at the castle days ago."

"My guard was killed,..." Grigori said, moving to hold Inuyasha's arm. " so I sought Inuyasha on my own. "

"You found him I see."

"Yes!" Grigori beamed, "I'm so happy I found my Inuyasha. "

"Yours?" Inuyasha growled at him. "Who said I was yours?"

"Father did." Sesshomaru and Grigori said as one.

"You must come , Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru said, as emotionless as always.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha growled, "Why should I?"

"Because Grigori is coming with me." Sesshomaru said.

"I want to go with Inuyasha!" Grigori cried, sniffling. Kagome began digging in her bag and shoved a radish into his hands. "Please, "

"I'll take care of the brat." Inuyasha scoffed, earning a smile from his young suitor . Inuyasha looked away scratching his cheek a red tent on his cheeks. "You just leave him to me."

* * *

Grigori was bawling loudly. Sesshomaru had been trapped in an illusion but had broken free then Sesshomaru had hurt Inuyasha by taking a black pearl in his eye and opening a tomb. Sesshomaru had grabbed Grigori and fled inside. They were now in the sword room of the tomb. He was bawling loudly sitting on the bones next to the sword podium. Sesshomaru watched him head cocked to oneside.

"You really love Inuyasha don't you?" Sesshomaru asked, squatting down and rubbing his hand between Grigori's ears. Grigori normally loved to be petted but right now he wanted his Inuyasha. "You don't know the real him. He is really beneath you."

Grigori sniffed and shook his head.

"Inuyasha is my mate. Not cuse of some political agreement. " he sniffed, " because I felt it when we first met. Inu is my mate. "

"I see." Sesshomaru said, "Hold still , child, I wish to give you a gift. "

"A gift?" Grigori sniffled looking at him. "Why?"

"To welcome you to my land. " He said simply. He held his hands out infront of him. "Do this." Grigori did. "now this will hurt a bit." he pushed his claw tips into Grigori's skin beneath his nails. "I Lord Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, gift unto you Lord Grigori , Prince of the Northern Lands the gift of the Whip of Light to embed in your very soul. Make this power your very own. Accept it and let it aid you in battle. "

Grigori was entranced by the power swirling around them.

"I, Grigori Prince of the Northern Lands accept the gift of the Whip of Light from Lord Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands." Grigori found himself saying. "I take this power into me and make it my own. May this strengthen the bonds between our Lands. "

The power died and Sesshomaru pulled away. Grigori was still crying. Just not as loud.

"You dont know how to fight do you?" Sesshomaru asked, "You were not taught?"

Grigori shook his head.

"I grew up on my own from ten on." Grigori said, "Then father took me away because someone wanted to kill my brother and I both. He died a little while later or so I hear. "

"I see." Sesshomaru said, "Then I shall give you some knowledge that even a puppy should know. "

"Why would you help me?" Grigori sniffled.

"I just want to." this time Sesshomaru touched two fingers to Grigori's forehead. Knowledge filled Grigori's head giving him a headache and making his eyes unfocus and him slump against the podium . Sesshomaru filled Grigori's head full of everything he knew knowing that Grigori would not be able to process it all at once. When he was done he nicked Grigori's neck full of a poison that would paralyze him. "Why do I feel for you ? You are a Hanyou. Just who are you, Child? I do not even feel for my brother. "

He shook his hair and tried to pull the sword out.

"Sesshomaru!" He dodged Inuyasha's attack. "Grigori!"

He knelt at the boy's side ignoring Myoga's urging to draw the sword.

"What have you done to him?!"

'So he feels that the boy is his mate?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'but he does not know it. He does not understand. He just wishes to protect the boy. '

"If you must know I paralyzed him so that he wont take part in this battle."

"Myoga!" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as Inuyasha put Myoga the Flea on Grigori's shoulder. "Suck the poison out."

"Right, Sire."

Myoga went to work and Inuyasha began fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Grigori came to slowly but was finally able to smack the flea from his neck. Kagome had drawn the sword and everyone was frozen in shock. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned. He got to his feet and drew his own sword drawing everyone's attention. His sword Akuma No Butodan was a shoto style sword. It didn't look like much.

"Leave Inu alone!" he said, Sesshomaru noted he was shaking as he held the sword. He flashed over to Kagome's side. "Lightening Strike!" he slashed the sword for all he was worth . Lightening blades shot at Sesshomaru. Grigori stood stunned. "How did I do that?"

'So he doesn't remember I offered him knowledge.' Sesshomaru sneered dodging the blades. ' I must've over loaded his brain. '

"Don't turn your attention on anyone else!" Inuyasha slashed his claws but Sesshomaru flashed away. "Are you two okay?"

"I-I ..." Grigori suddenly became serious he grabbed the Tessaiga only to cry out when his hand touched it. "Take the sword, Inu!" he said, "I'll get Kagome out of here. "

"Good plan go!" Inuyasha called. "Go."

Grigori grabbed her on to his back and jumped as hard as he could. He landed on a bone and kept jumping higher and higher until he was all the way out.

"Could you always do that?" Kagome asked , as she slid off of his back outside. "and why couldn't you touch the sword?"

A huge white dog shot out of tomb with Inuyasha being thrown off . The Hanyou landed on his feet.

"Because I'm a full demon though everyone calls me a Hanyou. I have the blood of two different kinds of canine demons in me. " Grigori explained, " It has a barrier preventing pure demons from touching it. Is that Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha called, "Listen you protect the girl!" Grigori took up a defensive position with his sword ready, "I'll protect you!"

"You can count on me!" Grigori called, "I'll protect her! "

Inuyasha nodded and rushed over to Sesshomaru as he jumped in the air trying to slash and do some damage this time his sword transformed. He cut deep in to Sessomaru's side drawing a long deep cut and blood burst from it.

"Wow." Kagome said. "His sword transformed.!"

"For Lord Sesshomaru!" it was Jakkon. He tried to hit Kagome with his staff but Grigori countered with his sword and the two were soon locked in battle as well.

"Light Whip!" Girgori yelled and a whip of light shot out of his index finger to tie up Jakkon. "I'll take this." He picked up Jakkon's staff. It suddenly shrunk so he could put it inside his shirt or tie it at his waist. He tied it as his waist. "Now to..."

But Sesshomaru was fleeing and took Jakkon with him.

"Grigori! Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to them. "Now is not the time to lick my wounds." Inuyasha told his young suitor . "We have to get out of here first!"

They were soon flying out on a large bird made of bones. When they were out and the black pearl back in Inuyasha's eye Inuyasha found himself on the ground with Kagome holding his shirt and robe. Grigori was licking his side. Inuyasha had really gotten hurt. He sighed and allowed the boy to do it. He even found his claws scratching Grigori's scalp between the younger demons ears. Grigori seemed to be purring.

Kagome felt like she'd walked in on something highly personal and turned her back to them to look out at the wonderful view.

* * *

They were once again in Kaede's village. Grigori was running around playing happily with the kids. Inuyasha was sitting on his hunches outside the door. He'd been put out while Kagome washed her uniform and changed into Miko clothes.

"Ye mate is just a puppy. " Kaede said coming out of the hut. "How does that make ye feel?"

"Weird ." Inuyasha told her. "Really weird. I didn't know about any of this because my dad's dead. Sesshomaru obviously knew because he was coming to collect me so that I could meet Grigori. Grigori can't be much younger than me can he?"

"I do not think so." Kaede said, "But ye is just a baby demon in demon years. Only 200. Ye doesn't look it but ye is. "

Inuyasha nodded.

"Grigori!" He was suddenly on his butt with Grigori clinging to him. "How old are you?"

"Me?" Grigori asked. "I'm 199 years old." He stated brightly. He licked Inuyasha's cheek. "Why?"

"Just wondering how old you were. " Inuyasha replied, "My dad died shortly after I was born so how did he make this alliance?"

"From what I understand the alliance was made before either of us was born." Grigori said, rubbing his head against Inuyasha's chest. "That's what I was told. "

"I see. "Inuyasha said. "Are you hungry? You did some fighting today."

"Yep." Grigori beamed. "Teach me to catch fish! The fish last night were really good. "

"Okay." Inuyasha said, a little unsure of himself. "Come on."

Together they set off for the near by river . The kids running after them laughing.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a rock in the middle of the river teaching Grigori how he fished. He was having to be patient because Grigori had cried when he'd yelled at him. Grigori was soon catching the fish as fast as Inuyasha . They sent some fish home with the kids who thanked them. Grigori was beaming when they entered Kaede's hut.

"We caught lots of fish and gave some to the kids." He told the aged Miko. "They were really happy. Inu taught me how!"

"Wow , that's a lot of fish." Kagome said, brightly clapping her hands together. She petted Grigori between the ears. He relaxed into the touch. "Good boy. "

Grigori beamed. Inuyasha didn't know why but he jerked Grigori away from Kagome and began petting him himself when the younger demon clung to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Grigori yawned as he woke up . Inuyasha had petted him after dinner until he'd fallen asleep. They were in a tree and the sun was shining. He rubbed his eyes it looked like Kagome was in the water.

"FISHING!" Grigori jumped down and on to a rock. "Kagome is fishing her way?"

"What ?" Kagome said, "No I'm bathing. " she was wearing a bathing suit this time though. She scrunched up her nose . "and you need one."

Inuyasha had gone to get some Daikon Radish for his small suitor and was on his way back when he heard Grigori crying. He rushed to the place they had camped. It had been three days since they'd left the village because Myoga had said that they would find more jewel shards that way. When he arrived he found Grigori sitting in the water and Kagome scrubbing on his . She had some kind of clothes on but Grigori didn't.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm just washing his hair now!" Kagome snapped. "Hold still! You're worse than my baby brother when mom washes his hair!"

"HURTS!" Inuyasha was still confused over how he was feeling for this boy. "HURTS!"

Kagome dodged a slash from Inuyasha's claws. She came up sputtering. Grigori was purring as Inuyasha massaged his scalp.

"Like this?" Inuyasha asked, "You were hurting his ears."

"Oh, I'm sorry , Grigori." Kagome cried, running back over. "I'm not used to washing the hair of hanyou." She quickly walked Inuyasha through washing all of her shampoo out of the younger demon's hair. "Okay, now I'm going to brush your hair."

"I've had that done before!" Grigori said , grabbing her brush and running it through his hair. Kagome clapped for him.

Kagome suddenly screamed. they ran to her. She pointed at a white blur.

"My clothes!" she cried.

She quickly grabbed her backpack bow and arrows . Grigori's clothes were gone too so he sat on the rocks brushing his hair while the others ran after the small monkey who had taken their clothes.

* * *

After they got their clothes back and were dressed Grigori was introduced to Nabunaga. While Nabunaga pigged out potatochips from Kagome's back Grigori ate a Daikon Inuyasha had found for him. Inuyasha sat poking at a fang in his mouth.

"Oh, is your fang loose, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She sweat dropped when Grigori was suddenly on Inuyasha's back. "I'm ...sorry...?"

"Fangs loose?!" Grigori said, excitedly. "Loose!"

"Yeah. " Inuyasha groused. "But it's not out yet so sit down and eat!"

Grigori did.

Kagome smiled and offered Inuyasha some dog biscuits but he refused stating that he'd already eaten .

"I give you thanks, woman." Nabunaga said, clapping his hands together his small white monkey did the same. "The chips potato were delicious."

"My name's Kagome." Kagome said, smiling. "These are my companions Inuyasha , Grigori ..." Nabunaga suddenly hit his cheek Myoga had been sucking his blood. "and that's Myoga the flee."

Once Nabunaga said his last name Kagome went into a frenzy and asked for an autograph. Grigori was on Inuyasha's back holding Inuyasha's mouth open and poking at the loose fang. Inuyasha surprisingly didn't tell him off.

After a lot of talking that Grigori didn't listen to , or heard and didn't care about, they were off to a castle. Nabunaga had no sense of direction and Inuyasha gave Grigori a lesson in sniffing out his enemies.

They were finally in front of a castle. It was night now.

* * *

"That's the place ." Inuyasha stated, then smirked, "I smell the demon stink from here. There's definitely a jewel shard up there we'd better take a look. "

"Yeah!" Grigori agreed. "Come on , Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and clung to his back as she had to get out of the tomb. Obunaga did the same with Inuyasha. Inuyasha put up and fuss but in the end he jumped over the wall and landed on his hunches. Grigori and Kagome joined a second later. Nobunaga and Kagome let go and moved to either side of the hanyou's.

"I smell something familiar." Grigori said, sniffing the air. He went to one of the sleeping guards and sniffed. "Yep, this same kind of spell was cast on my guard before we were attacked. Only a few were immune to it. Human's don't stand a chance."

Nabunaga lead them around yelling for his princess.

"Should we be letting him make so much noise?" Kagome asked.

"Why not?" Inuyasha said, "They're asleep aint they? Besides the sooner we find the demon the sooner we find the jewel." he suddenly spotted Grigori after he heard a crash. "What are you doing?"

"The monkey is teaching me how to spin plates on sticks." Grigori said, innocently.

"Princess!" Nobunaga had found an old lady and was crying over her.

"Nobunaga, I'm sorry to interrupt ." Kagome said, she was standing by a young woman. "But isn't this the princess?"

"Did someone say, Princess?" Myoga jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and on the Princess cheek. "I no just the way to wake her up."

He sucked her blood while everyone else ignored Grigori and the monkey spinning plates until one crashed.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! " Kagome scolded making Grigori's ear's droop.

"Leave him alone, Kagome." Inuyasha growled back. " He's just a puppy. Let him have some fun. "

The Princess smacked Myoga and woke up. She told them all about how she and Nobunaga had been childhood friends and how she'd always laughed when he fell in the water or slipped in horse dung. She then told them how her Lord husband had changed after a fall by the pond.

* * *

"I hear something." Grigori said suddenly at their side. "I smell demon."

Inuyasha sniffed then petted Grigori.

"He's right the demon's coming." Grigori beamed. "You coming , Kagome?"

She stood grabbing her bow and followed the two hanyou.

"Yep."

The walked out into the hall to greet the Demon.

"I thought I heard something." the demon said.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha groused. "Lets see your real face!"

Inuyasha jumped toward the demon dodging it's long tongue. Grigori grabbed Kagome and landed back at the door to the room that they had just come out of. Nobunaga and Tsuyu the Princess were standing there. The three humans gasped when the bandages covering the demon were destroyed by Inuyasha's claw. Inuyasha was suddenly standing next to him again.

"Ugh, it's a toad!" Kagome cried.

"My Lord?" Tsuyu said, softly then fainted in to Nobunaga's arms.

"I have you Princess. " Nobunaga said.

" A piece of the jewel I saw it!" Kagome cried.

" Yeah, a fat lot of good it's done em." Inuyasha said,

"What do we do?" Grigori said, "We have to get the shard back."

"Not so fast, Lord Inuyasha." Myoga said, "He's the 99th toad of the 99th generation. He's stronger than he looks."

"Then one good punch should make it 100."

As Inuyasha jumped at the Lord Toad again the toad breathed a purple mist. Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome covered her mouth coughing.

"Toxic fumes." Myoga said, needlessly. "Very dangerous."

"Yeah , I kinda figured that." Kagome coughed.

Grigori was the only one not coughing they were shocked when he used his Whip of Light to tie the Toad up as it grabbed Princess Tsuyu.

"YOU!" Grigori yelled, "You killed my guard! "

"Who are you?" The Lord Toad demanded, "I have never seen you before."

"Don't lie to me!" Grigori yelled, he held his sword out as the Toad broke free from his whip. " They were hypnotized to sleep just like people around here, some were exposed to Toxic Fumes! You killed my guard now I'm going to kill you!"

Grigori slashed but the Toad dodged and grabbing the Princess and running off.

"Come back here!" Grigori ran after him with Inuyasha and the others behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha was shocked by his young suitor. He needed to think up a better name for him than that. He had thought Grigori didn't know how to fight or be strong.

"Grigori!" he grabbed the young boy by the waist. "Calm down. You only know two attacks!"

"It's enough!" Grigori cried, as the others caught up. "I have to avenge my fallen comrades ! I'll cut that monster to pieces."

"and we'll hep!" Kagome declared.

"What's all this WE crap?!" Inuyasha growled. "You wont don't do a damn thing."

They burst into a room to find girls from the village in some kind of water pod. The Lord Toad was hugging one with Princess Tsuyu in it.

"Lightening Blades!" Grigori slashed his blades and hit the right shoulder the shard burst free along with the demon who swallowed it. "You're mine!"

Grigori jumped high and slashed the demon in half it was an Inuyasha move. He caught the shard and Inuyasha caught him as he'd lost his balance mid air. Grigori sniffed the air as Kagome tended to the Lord now back in human form. Nobunaga had freed the Princess who went to her Lord's side.

"It wasn't him." Grigori huffed, "The demon smells different. "

"Well, you got us a shard so it hardly matters." Inuyasha said, he petted the boy. "I wish I knew why I'm feeling like this..." he muttered more to himself.

"Cause you can feel it too." Grigori beamed at him. "That I am you mate regardless of some political agreement. I felt it when I first saw you. " Grigori blushed when Inuyasha licked his cheek a few times then grinned. His cheek had been bleeding because he'd gotten hurt by his last slash. Inuyasha had licked his wound! He hugged the older demon. "I'm your mate and you are mine. We both feel it."

"If he had a tail it'd be wagging." Kagome snickered. "Hold still." She took a picture with a camera and it printed out of the bottom. "Thank you. I can't wait to show this to my family. They'll think you are so cute, Grigori."

They stayed at the Lord's house two days to help return the village girls to their homes then left with a sad Nogunaga who hadn't gotten the girl. After saying good by to Nogunaga Inuyasha put something around Grigori's neck. A blessed string with his fang on it. Grigori was suddenly cheering and jumping hyperly on Inuyasha's back. Kagome laughed as they walked along.


End file.
